


Dreaming of You

by mistyyygoode



Series: Carol One Shots [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Sexsomnia, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: Carol wakes up to Therese grinding on her thigh.I basically didn’t know if I could put this in “My Angel” so I wrote it as a one-shot.





	Dreaming of You

Carol started to wake when the sun peaked through the curtain of the bedroom. Her brows furrowed when she heard a small whine just below her ear. Before she had time to register anything, she felt her lover’s hips against her thigh, slowly grinding against her bare skin. She could feel the arousal soaking through Therese’s panties.

She was still trying to wake up when a gasp-like-moan hit her ear. Slowly, her eyes began to open, and she looked down to see her lover’s face. Her mouth agape, eyes squeezed tightly together – pure bliss. Her hands were gripping onto Carol’s nighty. Her thighs clenched around Carol’s own. 

Carol’s perfectly plucked brow arched upward as she watched her girlfriend for a moment. Her one arm that was wrapped under Therese’s body began caressing her back. She wasn’t sure if she should wake the younger woman or wait until she had lived through her dream or not. 

“Ngh... ahh...” Therese gasped and moaned. 

Carol’s free hand moved to caress the younger woman’s cheek as she kissed her forehead. Slowly, she tried to wake her, but the brunette was still deep asleep. Her hand slipped down Therese’s body, cupping her center over her panties, which were now ruined. 

Therese whined in her sleep. Her hands gripped harder at her lover’s nightgown. 

Carol’s fingers started slowly drawing lazy circles around Therese’s clit through the cotton material. She kissed her nose and then her parted lips. “Angel,” she spoke softly. “Wake up for me.” 

“Mm,” the brunette hummed before moaning again. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Her cheeks grew a bright shade of pink as she sheepishly looked up. Her hips bucked as her teeth caught her bottom lip. 

Carol smirked down at her lover. “Babygirl, what were you dreaming of?” 

Therese moaned softly as her eyes started to flutter shut. “Y-you...” 

The blonde’s fingers slipped inside of Therese’s panties. “What was I doing?” she asked in her husky morning voice. 

“This...” Therese said before moaning and burying her head into Carol’s neck. “Oh...” she whined as her hips bucked against two fingers that easily slipped inside of her. She was already so close. 

“Making love to you?” a blonde brow raised as she started curling those fingers inside of Therese’s entrance. 

“Mm... Mhm...” the younger woman hummed breathlessly. “I-I’m close... s-so... close...” 

“Cum for me, angel.” Carol whispered as her thumb flicked over Therese’s clit. 

Therese gasped as her body withered against her girlfriend. She whined as she felt the euphoria wash over her. 

“Good girl... so beautiful.” Carol praised as she helped her lover through her orgasm. 

Therese whined softly as her hips jerked and her thighs squeezed together. 

The blonde slowed down, withdrawing her fingers before slowly passing them over her lovers clit a few times for good measure. “I love you,” she whispered as she pulled them out of Therese’s panties. 

Therese was breathing heavy, eyes still squeezed shut as she slowly pulled away. She whined as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Love you, too...” she murmured. 

Carol smirked as she brought her fingers up from underneath the blankets, and into her mouth so lick clean. She gave Therese a moment before kissing her forehead.

The younger woman shyly looked up at Carol. “G’morning.

“Good morning, angel. I take it you slept well?” 

Therese nodded as she blushed again. She leaned upward and kissed Carol’s lips softly. “I did, but waking up was better.” 


End file.
